


Troubled Days: Prompt 1

by Firefoxdriver



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Romance, oc x oc - Freeform, pocket monsters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefoxdriver/pseuds/Firefoxdriver
Summary: Wendy and Justin get caught in a snow storm when traveling to the Vital Tournament, and have to spend a few hours in a small shed together. Story tied to Troubled Days: Bronze, and A Symphony of Emails. NON Cannon (AU) One Shot





	Troubled Days: Prompt 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Some Random Dude](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Some+Random+Dude).



Author’s Note: This is a small challenge I’m doing with a friend on the r/fanfiction discord. We are going through the prompt challenges to increase our creative writing capabilities. This is non cannon to Troubled Days: Bronze 

The prompt is this “Write the most tooth rotting sweet fluff you can for your favourite couple. Because some of you abuse those poor couples way too much. Give em a break already.”

(-0-) 

Wendy and Justin were locked up in a small shed. They had just come into the shed for shelter as they had been caught up in an Aether snow storm. The shed was small, there was no furniture and it was about as big as a handicap bathroom stall, but at least it had a fireplace, and they had the company of each other. 

Justin looked outside of the small window of the wooden shed. Looking out he could only see the frost covering the window and the whiteout of the snow storm. The walls creaked with each gust of the wind, and Wendy was shivering slowly looking at him occasionally. And touching the window was almost painful due to how cold it was. 

“Don’t worry, the storm will calm down soon...” There was a pause in Justin’s words before he looked at Wendy with a weak smile and said “hopefully.” He walked over to her side and sat down beside the fireplace. Justin could tell that the air between them was tense, but it was mostly due to Wendy being nervous. 

“Crazy day huh,” Justin said. 

Wendy let off a soft chuckle, causing her cheeks to go bright red. “Yeah, first thing we learn the tournament has been moved up to the capital, and while driving up there we get caught up in a snow storm. Just our luck huh.” 

Justin looked Wendy in the eye and quickly looked the other way. He had a bright blush across his face, but it was mainly due to the fact that she looked incredibly cute like that. He soon took off his jacket and placed it around her. “Here, you need this more than I do.” 

Wendy tightly wrapped her fingers around the lining of Justin’s jacket. It smelled like his cheap cologne. It was a cheap jacket so it wasn’t much warmer, but the simple gesture increased her body temperature naturally. There was a light blush running across her cheeks, and that same tightness beating inside of her chest when ever she was with him. 

Justin reached into his bag he pulled out a pack of crackers. “Are you hungry?” 

Wendy smiled at his response. “No I’m good.” 

Many hours had passed and the storm had only gotten worse. They were running out of fuel for the fire, and they had both had been getting increasingly tired. The floor was hard but it was all they had. The air had also been getting cold, and both Wendy and Justin had an idea that made their hearts beat out of their chest. 

Justin was just barely able to get his words out when he inched closer to Wendy who had her back turned towards him. Wendy could hear Justin inching closer to her and there was no way she could sleep now. Justin let out a loud sigh, but quickly shut up hoping not to wake up Wendy, he inched closer knowing that this was a selfish wish. 

“I.... I-I’d like to cuddle if that’s ok with you.” There was a bright blush running across Justin’s cheeks. “It might help us keep warm.” 

Wendy’s heart was beating out of her chest. “I... I wouldn’t mind that.” 

Justin was surprised that she was still awake, but he progressed on. He wrapped his arm around her feeling the warmth of her back up against his torso and chest. The way he positioned his body he was able to rest his chin atop her head. The two of them felt at peace with the gesture, and slowly closed their eyes hoping for a better tomorrow. 

(-0-) 

Author’s Note: Well there you go guys just the first part of the very long challenge my friend and I have ahead of us.


End file.
